With the progress of mobile communication, users can carry electronic apparatuses on them. An electronic apparatus may be a portable terminal, a smart phone, a wearable device, and the like, each of which can be carried and has one or more of a function capable of performing communication through which voices and images can be transmitted and received, a function capable of inputting/outputting information, and a function capable of storing data.
Such an electronic apparatus has various functions as well as the above-described functions, and recently has a function capable of pairing with an external electronic apparatus by using a wireless communication technique, so that a user often uses the pairing function.
For example, a pairing may be a pairing of a Wi-Fi Direct scheme which is a scheme enabling communication between electronic apparatuses by using a Wi-Fi module, a pairing of a Bluetooth scheme which is a scheme enabling communication between electronic apparatuses by using a Bluetooth module, a pairing of a hotspot scheme or a tethering scheme, and the like.
Typically, each electronic apparatus may scan for an external electronic apparatus, which can be connected and is adjacent to each electronic apparatus, in order to identify the external electronic apparatus, with which each electronic apparatus is to pair, and may display, on a screen thereof, the found external electronic apparatuses so as to enable the selection of a subject, with which each electronic apparatus intends to pair.
However, electronic apparatuses, such as portable terminals, smart phones, and wearable devices, have recently come into wide use, so that each user often uses multiple electronic apparatuses, and a function and a service, which are based on a pairing between electronic apparatuses, are also increased in number. Accordingly, the number of found external electronic apparatuses becomes larger when the electronic apparatus scans for adjacent external electronic apparatuses in order to pair with external electronic apparatuses. As a result, it is expected that it becomes more difficult to recognize which external electronic apparatus is an electronic apparatus, with which the user intends to pair, among the numerous external electronic apparatuses.
In addition, there exists a method for maintaining proximity to or contact with an external electronic apparatus, which is a pairing subject, in such a manner as to directly designate the external electronic apparatus as the pairing subject when electronic apparatuses are paired with each other. However, this method has inconvenience in that it is necessary to continuously maintain a proximity state or a contact state until the pairing subject is identified and the establishment of a connection with the identified pairing subject is completed.
Therefore, a need exists for an electronic apparatus and a method for identifying a pairing subject, which can more clearly and quickly recognize an apparatus, with which the electronic apparatus intends to pair among electronic apparatuses, and can simplify an authentication procedure or can establish a connection with a pairing subject apparatus without a separate authentication procedure.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.